


The Feel of Hands

by oddegg



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love. In missionary position. Under the covers. With the lights out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on the Puckurt meme.
> 
> The title is from a poem by Thomas Gunn

Noah drifts up gradually from sleep and at first he’s not sure what woke him. He blinks once, slow, and lets his eyes slide shut again – no light in the room, nothing to see, nothing to keep him from sliding back into the whispers of dream still clinging.

Odd dream. Nice. Lying on his back in a field of long grass and a bright bird singing low to him as he sank down into dark earth. Sweet song in his ear and soft, light touches of feathers on his naked skin…

And there, again, bringing him back fully awake. A touch. So light it almost wasn’t there; a brush of fingers against the muscles of his stomach, making him tighten them automatically in response. The fingers trail down his abs like a rumour and it’s only when they touch the top of his cock that Noah realises he’s hard.

“…?!”

He doesn’t get any more of the exclamation out than the first edge of it before there’s a warm, lithe body rolling up close to him and there’s a whispered _sshhh_ that’s a mere breath of sound, warm exhalation against his mouth that ends in just a buzz of feeling on his lips as Kurt leans in to kiss him.

Oh. Oh, soft, slow kissing that goes on and on, one languorous tangle of tongues and press of lips moving into another. Sharing breath. Kurt lapping lightly at the middle of Noah’s upper lip, Noah curling his tongue up to tickle the roof of Kurt’s mouth. Lazy, dawdling kisses that almost drug Noah back to his dreams until Kurt suddenly bites down on his lower lip; a sharp nip that jolts his heart and arches him up to roll them both over under the blanket till he’s on top between Kurt’s legs, pressing him down with a growl, feeling Kurt’s legs wrap round his hips.

Kurt’s hands are still testing his skin, sweeping up and down his back, over his sides, his arms, cupping his face and pulling it down firmly for more kisses that Noah wasn’t even trying to avoid. And the kisses have lightened again, turned coy and fleeting, with Kurt sending up yielding little moans into Noah’s mouth for him to capture and swallow and dip back for more.

And then Kurt’s hands are on his arms again and they _grip_ and his nails bite in and he tightens his thighs and _grinds_ up; harsh and dirty as an alley-way fuck, making Noah pull away to gasp into his throat and bow his back to thrust back down _hard_ , so their cocks slide together just on the knife-edge of too much. One, two thrusts like that and then Noah leans up on one elbow and reaches down with his other hand, hitching up Kurt’s hips so that Noah’s cock slips down between Kurt’s legs and, at the next thrust forward, catches at the edge of his hole.

There’s a tiny gasping breath from Kurt that stops Noah dead. Too much there? Too fast? And so he stills until Kurt breathes in on a whine and rolls his hips against him torturously slow; whines and whimpers and scrabbles his hands over Noah’s back, his ass to pull him down more, _in_ more.

So Noah moves again, presses in again where Kurt is still a little loose, a little wet from when they fucked earlier before sleeping. Pushes forward; tiny, tight circles of his hips as he goes, moving in by millimetres, tormenting them both with the inching progress as Kurt opens up to him.

It’s not quite wet enough for a smooth glide; hot flesh dragging and yielding and grasping around him as Kurt pants and tightens up deliberately around his cock and it feels like an eternity before he’s fully in, balls heavy against Kurt’s smooth backside, and by then Noah’s quaking with the strain of holding back but Kurt’s trembling too, breath hitching in tiny sobs, and he gasps and cries out – a high, sharp cry – when Noah pulls out to slide back in one long stroke.

Neither of them can control their breathing any more, and their rhythm breaks and stutters as they move; not wanting to pull apart, not wanting to stop doing so. Feeling clasped and filled and wrapped around and inside each other.

The dark presses in against them, the heat building up between them under the covers; sweating and slicking their movements, sliding them together faster and harder, _deeper_ with each stroke. Kurt has his head thrown back, panting for air, and Noah buries his face in Kurt’s neck, moans into his skin as he thrusts.

Far too good to last for long, and then Kurt stiffens, eyes blind and wide – unseeing in the dark – and he lets out a small, surprised _oh_ of sound as he pulses wet onto Noah’s stomach and Noah pushes in once more and hisses and bites down onto Kurt’s shoulder and shudders as he comes.

They lie still together for a long moment before they move, small tremors still shaking them both as their hearts slow down to normal and their breathing eases. Then Noah pulls out with one last moan and rolls over onto his back, manoeuvring and manhandling a sluggish Kurt till he’s pressed up against his side, head on Noah’s chest, one leg thrown over his hips.

Kurt’s breath is deepening into slumber and Noah lets his hand drift down to his boyfriend’s ass, running a finger over his hole lightly; feeling the slick of his own release and hearing Kurt give a grumbling whimper before moving his hand away again to rest on Kurt’s hip.

He draws air in deep, releases it out in a sigh, and lets Kurt’s slow, sleep breathing lull him back into his dreams.


End file.
